


Lonely, Dejected...

by disgraceRavenclaw



Series: Crack Fics [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, On screen suicide, and its my new main fic, crackfic, its better than the one where arthur doesnt die, please surport, this is the best thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgraceRavenclaw/pseuds/disgraceRavenclaw
Summary: Arthur's confession goes horribly wrrong





	Lonely, Dejected...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey the description of suicide in this is big jokey but just know that its there  
> im making fun of myself  
> Co writer my friend Liam "creator of L-Louis-senpai?" Chang in art class

Arthur sat on the ege of te school roof thinking. The wind blew throuhg his hiar ruffling it and he made a squeak of embarrassment. Hehated his hair to be ruffled becaus e it made him look silly.

“Eugh” he said tryin to fix it it didnt work. Duddenly he heard a noise behind him a voice. “Authur,” lewis sad. Authur turned around.

“Lewis” he said happily because he loved him, but sadly becase his hair was a mess. “Don look at me!” he shouted. “HMy hair-”

Lewis cut him off coming up to put a hand on Authur’s ead. With a swipe of hsi hand, suthur’s hair was back to nor,al. Authur reached up his hands to touch the fluffy yelwo locks. “Ah,” he said, mewling. “Thank yu, Lewis-senpai~”

Lewis smileg smugly, with his big _**UGHHGHNHGHHGDHKHNNNHM~**_ chin. His teeth were white and straight and shined in the light of the snun.It maked Authur’s heart doki dokki

“L-Lewis-senpai,” Arthur muttered to himsef quitely. Lewis heard him. “Yes authur? He said, voice beep and strong like a bass guitar and it make Authur bludsh really hard ( if u know what i mean ;) )

Arthur stepped away from Lewdis, blushing madly like tomto. “You stupidhead,” he said, “i liked u for so so lonk how have you not noticed?” Lewis drew back, confuse. “What?” he said. “Lewis,” Auturh said, “I love yoUwU~!!! I love ou so much hit hiurttttts i loveyou more than anyone ever please leve viv and lov meor i’ll be RALLY SAD and il kill myslf”

Lewis looked at Aruthurtur funny. Authur took this as a sine that Leis didnt lov him and he dcried and threw himself off the bulduing and Lewis ran screaming “NO ARTHUR” but arthur was DEAD he died

Lewis wept over the edge “No, arthurrr i jjust didnt kno how to repsond i did love u and i was gone lev viv and lov u i'm sorRYYY” and he jumped offf the rooftoo like this video if you cry every time 

Can we get 1,000,000,000 kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> im so fuckin sorry you had to read this


End file.
